New Start
by Sorayablue
Summary: Brian/Justin Justin merkt schnell, dass NY nicht das richtige ist und er zurück möchte. Zurück zu Brian. Was auch gut ist, denn dort wird er gebraucht...


_Huhu,_

_gefühlte 20 Jahre später beginne ich endlich wieder eine Story und auch wenn ich nur grob im Kopf habe welchen Weg die Charaktere gehen werden so hoff ich ihr bis zum Ende treu zubleiben. Meine anderen FFssind nciht vergessen nur in den Hinterkopf geraten und hoffentlich irgendwann mal wieder im Desktop meines Gehirns. ^^_

_Sora_

_Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, ich baue mir die Jungs und Mädels nur zum Spass um und verdiene daran natürlich keinen müden Cent. _

**New Start - Kapitel 1**

Erneut strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über die weiße Leinwand in der Hoffnung, das jeden Moment ihn die Inspiration treffen würde und sich das Weiß in unterschiedliche Farben wandeln würde. Ein Schnaufen entwich ihm und er schob das für ihn grellend Weiß von sich. Justin drehte sich weg und setzte sich auf den alten Holzstuhl. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, was er eigentlich hier tat. Seid inzwischen zwei Monaten verbrachte er jeden freien Moment in dem kleinen gemieteten Studio und nicht ein Werk war ihm bisher gelungen.

Mit leichter Abscheu betrachtete er die beiden kleineren bemalten Leinwände in der Ecke. Sie waren das erste was er nach seinem Umzug nach NY geschaffen hatte und so ziemlich seine mieseste Arbeit. Im Moment würde er ihren Wert sogar noch unter den Strichmännchen Zeichnungen die er als 4jähriger für seine Mutter gemalt hatte schätzen.

Nur wo war seine Inspiration? NY die große Stadt der Künstler und er, der nach den Worten des Kritikers vom ArtForum geradezu eingeladen wurde die Stadt im Sturm zu erobern fühlte sich so fehl am Platz wie eine Frau auf der Suche nach Sex im Babylon.

„Fuck", fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Babylon, Pittsburgh, Brian. Ihn erfasste eine unendliche Sehnsucht wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor wie er im Loft auf dem Bett lag. Nackt und warm unter dem Blick des Mannes den er liebte. In seiner Vorstellung berührten ihn Hände nicht sanft aber fordernd. Warmer Atem strich über seine Brust, seinen Bauchnabel und immer tiefer. Ein Seufzen entwich seinem Mund und er öffnete die Augen nur um wieder in der Realität zu landen. Noch einmal fluchte er vor sich hin, schnappte sich seine paar Sachen und verließ das Studio.

In Pittsburgh schien alles unheimlich normal. Auf der Liberty Avenue stand die Zeit nicht still und Männer und Frauen wanderten durch die Straßen und verschwanden in den Clubs und Bars um das Nachtleben zu genießen. Stöhnend ließ sich auch Emmett im Woodys an der Bar nieder und grüßte seine Freunde ungewöhnlich müde.

„Erinnert mich nie wieder eine Sweet-Sixten-Party auszurichten. Mädels in dem Alter sind solche Biester und sowas von verzogen", beschwerte er sich und stöhnte erneut auf.

„Hast es ja überwunden", sagte Ted und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

„Wenn sie nicht so einen heißen Vater haben würde, hätte ich den Job gar nicht angenommen", plauderte Em.

„Hat es sich denn gelohnt", fragte Brian, der ihn mit erhobener Braue ansah. Em bemerkte ihn jetzt erst.

„Ich dachte du pendelst nur noch zwischen Arbeit und Loft?"

„Ich musste ihn quasi entführen", ergriff Michael das Wort.

„Hast du was von Justin gehört", fragte Em Brian. „Ich hatte letzte Woche versucht ihn zu erreichen aber niemand hob ab."

Brian schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nix neues", sagte er und griff in seiner Tasche nach ein paar Dollarscheinen die er auf den Tresen warf. „Ich hab noch was zu tun", verabschiedete er sich und kämpfte sich durch die volle Bar Richtung Ausgang.

Michael warf Emmett einen wütenden Blick zu. „Musstest du ihn daran erinnern", zischte er und folgte Brian. Auf der Straße holte er ihn ein. „Lass uns ins Babylon gehen", schlug er ihm vor.

„Ich hab was zu tun, Mickey", sagte Brian und klang eindeutig genervt.

„Ja, aber das hast du nur zu Em gesagt, weil er wieder mit Justin anfing. Lass uns die beiden einfach links liegen lassen und los ziehen" erwiderte Michael ungerührt. „Wird Zeit das du wieder ein wenig Frischfleisch unter die Finger bekommst. Da findet sich sicher was im Babylon, du kannst endlich den Wunderjungen vergessen und wieder normal sein.

Brian passte nicht wie Michael Wunderjunge aussprach und noch weniger der abschätzende Gesichtsausdruck dazu, aber ruhig antwortete er: „Und was empfindest du als normal bei mir?"

Michael lachte nur und stupste Brian mit der Schulter an. „Na du selbst sein. Jede Nacht in Babylon oder Woodys deinen Spaß haben. Männer abschleppen, sie ficken, dir eine blasen zu lassen. Wie immer halt. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen das so ein Jüngling wie Justin es wirklich geschafft hat dich zu brechen und weich zu machen."

Brian kochte innerlich: „Weißt du eigentlich was du willst, Michael? In dem einen Moment meinst du ich soll erwachsen werden und endlich ein Leben in Anstand führen so wie du und der Professor und im nächsten soll ich wieder…"

„Ich weiß doch wer du bist", unterbrach ihn Michael. „Es war dumm von mir dich in eine Rolle rein zu zwingen in die du nicht gehörst. Außerdem vermisse ich den alten Brian." Als Brian ihn einfach nur stumm ansah, sprach er weiter. „Justin ist es auch nicht wert das du dich wegen ihm zurück ziehst. Wer weiß was für nen Typen er jetzt schon an der Angel hat. Du solltest froh sein, dass du in endlich los bist und die Freiheit genießen ohne das dir ein Blonder Teenager hinterherläuft."

„Ich weiß nicht was du mit meinem besten Freund gemacht hast", erwiderte Brian nach einen Moment gefährlich leise. „Aber wenn du ihn findest, sag ihm er kann sich bei mir melden und sich für den Müll entschuldigen den du gerade abgelassen hast", Mit diesen Worten ließ er Michael stehen und verschwand im Gedränge Richtung Loft.

Wenige Blocks von seinem Zuhause entfernt klingelte sein Handy, doch ohne auf den Anrufer zu schaue drückte Brian ihn weg. Das letzte was er jetzt von Michael hören wollte waren leere Entschuldigungen oder noch mehr dummes Gelabber.

Er konnte nicht fassen, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Brian dachte das dieses Verhalten von Michael lange vorbei war. Enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf und stieg die wenigen Treppen zum Loft hoch. Noch als er den Code eingab konnte er das Telefon drinnen klingeln hören. Innerlich beschlossen dies zu ignorieren, betrat er sein Heim und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Das Telefon klingelte weiter und schließlich schaltete sich der Anrufbeantworter ein.

„Brian?" sprach eine Stimme auf Band und ließ ihn erstarren. „Bist du da? Ich… fuck…" Brian hechtete fast zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Sunshine", sagte er und versuchte sein Stimme ruhig und gelassen klingen zu lassen.

„Hey", kam es zurück und „Stör ich dich? Ich hatte es erst auf dem Handy versucht, aber landete auf deiner Mailbox und…"

„Ach du warst das. Dachte es wäre Mickey."

„Michael? Alles in Ordnung? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nichts worum du dir Gedanken machen musst", beruhigte ihn Brian. „Du klingst seltsam, Justin. Was ist los?"

„Ich… Also ich…", Brian hörte Justin unruhig atmen als würde er auf und ab laufen. „Zuerst möchte ich das du weißt, das es nichts mit dir zu tun hat und du keine Verpflichtung hast und", Justin stockte erneut.

„Du bist schwanger", sagte Brian trocken und versuchte ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen zu unterdrücken.

„Haha", erwiderte Justin am anderen Ende der Leitung und Brian wünscht sich der Blonde wäre jetzt bei ihm. Fast schon konnte er den kleinen Klaps spüren, den ihn Justin jetzt für den Scherz verpassen würde. „Nein es ist… also ich…", er stoppte erneut.

„Justin rück raus mit der Sprache", sagte Brian und konnte die Anspannung in der Stimme kaum unterdrücken.

Schließlich murmelte Justin: „Ich komm nach Hause."

_Schreibfehler dürfen behalten werden... habe genug davon zu Hause ^^_


End file.
